


First Day

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Naruto AU Week 2021, One Extremely Mild Drug Mention, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "A call; from the principal's office on your first day; of your new school," Shibi came round the corner from the living room into the hallway and leaned on the doorframe. "That was; interesting." [Shino x Tenten] Naruto AU Week - Day 4 Prompt: School
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Naruto AU Week 2021





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Naruto AU Week day 4! A wee small one today! Just wanted some Shibi/Shino fun bonding really =]
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Alternative Universe.
> 
> Naruto AU Week - Day 4 Prompt: School

Shino opened and closed his front door as quietly as humanly possible, all he had to do was creep upstairs and he could avoid-

"So."

The single word from his father's voice made him freeze, or maybe he couldn't avoid the coming lecture at all.

"A call; from the principal's office on your first day; of your new school," Shibi came round the corner from the living room into the hallway and leaned on the doorframe. "That was; interesting."

Shino stood up then, no point in crouching to hide himself any longer, he was already caught.

"I really; do not wish; to discuss this right now; father."

Shibi's head fell to the side in an almost contemplative manner.

"I; believe; this is the 'rebellious' phase of your teenager years; I was warned about."

"What?"

With a straight face his father continued. "I; believe; I am supposed to warn you; not to do heroin; and not to get any girl's; pregnant."

Without so much as a backwards glance the elder Aburame turned and walked back through the doorway he just came through.

Shino entered the room after him and blinked at his dad stupidly behind his sunglasses. "Have; you been watching; daytime soap operas?"

"Because I must; stress," Shibi continued, making himself comfortable on the sofa. "I; indeed; work for the police; but I do not have the ability; to make your criminal record disappear; like they can in the movies."

After a stunned silence Shino replied. "You; have; been watching soap operas; have you not?"

His father did at least have the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

"You are; well aware; I cannot leave the house while waiting for handymen all day and there is; nothing; else on television; during the day it seems."

"We have; many; books," the school student responded heading into the joint kitchen part of the room. "Please; partake; of them."

"You are stalling Shino; it is very strange; this fight in school; what happened?"

The younger Aburame almost used the open fridge door as a physical shield against his father's gaze for a moment before taking out a bottle of water and closing it.

"You really; wish; to know?"

His father tilted his head at him, as if silently enquiring why he _wouldn't_ want to know. "Yes; I; as your father; would very much like to know."

"And; not; as some sort of strange drama fiend; who watches daytime television?"

Shino wished his father would rise to the bait but, of course, he didn't.

"Your evasiveness; of the subject; is not helping your cause."

Shino sat down in the chair opposite his father then, embarrassment welling up in him immediately.

"I was;" he had to stop to cough to calm his nerves before continuing. "Attempting to; flirt; with a girl."

The younger Aburame took a drink of his water as he waited for some sort of reaction from his father, teasing, questions but he merely sat there.

"Go on."

The younger Aburame scratched his forehead, his eyebrows coming to together then. "And then her; boyfriend; appeared."

Shibi scrunched up his face, _there_ was the reaction he was expecting. "Not really a; wanted; outcome."

"And he was the captain; of the karate team. "

"Even worse."

The school age Aburame fiddled with the screw cap of his bottle for a second. "So all his friends appeared; and began to; strongly; encourage; him to injure me."

"Naturally; yes," his father sighed, crossing his arms. "School yard comradery; is difficult; to beat."

"And then my new group of friends; jumped in; to defend me; from his friends."

Shibi's head shot up. "You; made friends? On your first day?" The elder Aburame actually leaned forward in controlled interest, uncrossing his legs. "What; are their names?"

Shino felt the uncharacteristic urge to roll his eyes.

"Father; focus."

"I am focused. What; are their names?"

The student let out a long exhale through his nose. "Shikamaru; Kiba; Gaara; Choji and; Kankuro; they are very; interesting people; yes; I will invite them round; in time*."*

The police officer nodded, and his son knew he was filing the information away for later. "Apologies; for interrupting; you may continue."

"So; he tried to hit me."

"May I; hazard; a guess; as to what happened next?"

Shino leant back in the chair, a little amused at that. "You may."

"This person-?"

"Neji."

"Neji," Shibi repeated. "Did not realise that you have been; taking martial arts lessons; since you were five; and you won; with; practiced; ease?"

The younger man tried not to look _too_ smug. "It was; not; as much as a challenge; as I first; believed; it would be," his self-satisfied expression disappeared. "And then; the principal; arrived."

"So me; and Neji; ended up; in the principal's office; and; that is all. I; received; a warning; due to it being; my first day."

Shino quickly stood and almost power walked out the living room in the fickle hope his father would believe the story ended there. He was only halfway up the stairs when his father's commanding voice sounded from the bottom step.

"Shino; desist; that is not the whole story. What happened; with the girl?"

The school student opted for sitting on the stairs top step instead of standing. Clearly, he was not getting out of this until the very end.

"When I; left; the office; the girl; and a friend of hers-"

"Names; Shino."

The younger Aburame nearly grit his teeth, his father's insistence that everything be named a mild annoyance at times like this.

"Tenten; and Lee."

Shibi nodded, satisfied. "Continue."

"They were both; waiting; on me it seemed. Lee asked me to join; the karate team."

His father looked entertained by the idea. "Did you agree?"

Shino hmm'd in confirmation. "I'll be home; late; Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"I will see if I can make my; late evenings; those days as well."

The younger Aburame saw the merit in such an idea.

"So Lee left; and then; Tenten; said that-"

When Shino cut himself off to cough into his fist and fiddle with his sunglasses the younger Aburame could tell his father's curiosity was rising.

"You are; stalling; again Shino," his father's lip twitched in amusement. "I; believe; the term is; 'cough up the gossip'."

Shino stopped playing with glasses at that to frown openly.

"You said you were asking; as a father; not a drama fiend?"

The police officer pushed his own sunglasses up, as if that hid his amusement in any way. "A little gossip; can be good for the soul; so I've heard."

The school aged Aburame sighed heavily again.

"She said that; actually; Neji wasn't her boyfriend; and watching me; defeat; Neji was the greatest thing; she had ever seen," his cheeks were undeniably red even before he told the next part of the story. "And then she; kissed; me."

"Interesting," his father replied cryptically. "So; she is the one; I need to warn you; not to knock up."

"Father!" Shino exclaimed, feeling his cheeks unwillingly heat up even more at the mental images that created.

Shibi Aburame ignored his son's flustered yell.

"Did you; have the; clarity; of mind; to ask her; on a date?"

The school student nodded with a slight smile. "We are; attending; the movies; on Saturday."

"I believe that is; check; and; mate."

The younger Aburame raised an inquisitive eyebrow at that.

"So; just to clarify. On your first day; you made some friends; defeated the bully; got invited to an after-school team; and got the girl," Shibi leaned on the bannister with a pleased look. "Sounds like you had an; eventful; first day."

Shino's lips twitched upwards. "It does; appear; that way yes."


End file.
